


Silver and Purple

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [26]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Genital Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stahma slid her hand beneath the sheet, seeking out the jewel.  “Castithan women of my Liro are not allowed such accessories.  It makes me envious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Purple

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Kenya/Stahma - alternative. Once I finished my first fill for the prompt, I got this burst of inspiration!

Stahma let her hands wander up Kenya’s body, sliding them beneath the small of her back.  She rested her chin on Kenya’s smooth stomach and looked up at the other woman.  “If I may ask a question?”

Kenya looked down at her fondly, eyes hooded from their previous lovemaking.  “Of course.”

“You have a small jewel,” Stahma said, casting her eyes downward with embarrassment.  “On your…”

Kenya laughed, resting her head back on the plush pillows.  “It’s a piercing.  It gives me great pleasure, which is always nice in this business.”

Stahma’s pulse quickened at the memory of Kenya squirming beneath her touch, the silver and purple ornament heated from her skin and her body’s wetness.  It was hard and foreign beneath Stahma’s fingertips, but she greatly enjoyed the texture.  “It must’ve hurt you.”

Kenya ran her fingers through Stahma’s hair.  “Only for a week or so after I got it pierced.  It felt like fire.  But after that…” she arched her back, fingers tightening in Stahma’s hair, “it was like the best electricity running up my spine whenever it was touched.”

Stahma slid her hand beneath the sheet, seeking out the jewel.  “Castithan women of my Liro are not allowed such accessories.  It makes me envious.” 

Kenya gasped when Stahma’s fingers finally grazed her clitoral hood, touching the silver barbell.  “Then I must show you other ways of pleasure.”


End file.
